


Summons

by Kateri



Series: Pendragon Blood [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boarding School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds himself late returning to Eton and dwells on his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summons

Merlin felt shivers run through his body as he approached Eton and couldn’t contain his excitement. Just a few more moments and the car would arrive at its destination, Merlin’s home until the end of the term. And more importantly to him at the moment the current residence of Prince Arthur. While he was almost positive that their housemates and classmates in general had supported the prince upon the start of school Merlin wished desperately that he had been there. Even if he had not approached the prince directly he somehow felt that his very presence would have been supportive and that Arthur could have drawn strength from it.

Unfortunately right before the start of school he had received a summons from the Disir and no one refused them, not even the king. Upon arriving though Merlin had been forced to wait at a guesthouse on the grounds of Caerlanrigh for nine days before being informed that the Disir were in seclusion and would not be calling him in before them at this time. Angered at the waste of his time and wondering if it had been just another reminder that the Old Council thought it could control him Merlin had rushed home to pack, having already missed the first week of term. 

It was not the first time that members of the Old Council, made up of the most powerful and influential members of the religious community, had sought to prove that they had power over him. Ever so often one or more would seek to interfere with his life in some petty manner or seek to gain proof of his paternity. Pulling up before the darkened buildings of Eton late in the evening though, Merlin swore no strange mind games of the Disir would stop him from returning. No matter what they and the rest of the Old Council tried he would not bend to their will or help them in their quest to control him, either as the future Dragonlord or as a son of the king. 

None of the shadowy or powerful figures that lurked on the fringes of his life would take control of him. He was his own man, and would choose where and when he would give his whole allegiance too. Nothing any of them did would sway him, he would make his own choices and pursue his own future starting now.


End file.
